


Please don't go

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [305]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sad please Miro always stay in Munich, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Miro a pris sa retraite internationale, mais il faut l'annoncer à tout le monde.





	Please don't go

Please don't go

  
Miroslav se devait de revenir une dernière fois à Munich pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses coéquipiers, parce qu'il se sentait obligé de leur dire d'abord à eux, et ensuite aux médias. Il prend sa retraite internationale, et il n'a pas de honte à 36 ans, avec une coupe du monde en poche depuis un mois, il a vécu sa carrière internationale de la meilleure des manières et n'a pas de regrets à avoir. Bastian, Philipp et les autres comprennent et lui souhaitent le meilleur, Miroslav n'était pas inquiété par leurs réactions, seulement par celle de Thomas.

  
Ils finissent seuls, en face à face, Thomas si triste, si petit comme ça, ses yeux et sa tête baissés vers le sol, ses poings serrés inutilement autour de son maillot. Miroslav se sent pour la première fois après avoir pris la décision désolé, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire pour réconforter Müller, parce qu'il ne veut pas le voir comme ça et qu'il serait prêt à donner beaucoup pour le voir sourire une nouvelle fois. Mais pourtant, Miroslav ne sait pas quoi dire et faire, alors il pose sa main sur les cheveux de Thomas en espérant que ce sera un réconfort suffisant pour le plus jeune.

  
Thomas finit par bouger et s'accrocher à sa taille, posant sa tête sur son torse. Miroslav sourit même si Müller ne peut pas le voir, et regarde l'horizon comme si c'était l'avenir de son pays, il a confiance et Thomas ferait mieux de montrer sa valeur maintenant qu'il est seul sans lui...

  
Fin


End file.
